


Don't Call On Me

by Alias_Slashley



Series: Jonesmith [2]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_Slashley/pseuds/Alias_Slashley
Summary: Mike decides that he can't leave things the way they ended with Davy.
Relationships: Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith
Series: Jonesmith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Mike! You gotta get up and do something!” Micky urged.

Mike had parked himself in the dismal abyss for months and was unwilling to budge. He had planned that today would be no different. How could he just go about his day like everything was fine and dandy when Davy wasn’t there anymore?

“It’s hard to wake up when the shades have been pulled shut,” Mike answered flatly. “What’s the point anyway?”

“The point is the no one got ahead by being on their back,” Peter offered.

“That’s not true, I’ve heard of a lot of people getting promoted that way,” Micky joked.

“Are you two still here?” Mike whined.

“We are still going to be here until you start doing something. You can’t just stay in bed for months on end,” Peter replied.

“Yeah, we haven’t even had a gig in months and Babbitt keeps showing up asking for rent. I’ve run out of disguises to throw him off,” Micky added.

“Good maybe we’ll get evicted and then you two would leave me alone.”

“That certainly would get you out of bed,” Peter sighed.

“What good is staying in bed anyway?” Micky asked.

“It’s allowing me to wallow in my own self-pity.”

“That’s not bringing Davy back though…”

Mike snapped up and glared at the pair. “Don’t you think I know that!?”

“Hey he’s semi up…” Peter said warily.

“If I go downstairs and have coffee, will you two leave me alone for the rest of the day?”

Micky and Peter nodded.

“Done.”

Mike swung his legs over the side of the bed and smashed his hat on his unkempt hair. At least he could have some peace and quiet after his bitter coffee.

* * *

Davy shut off his alarm. It was 6 am. He stretched his arms over his head and glanced around his room. He had been able to afford an apartment for himself right away in New York with all the success he had been experiencing on the stage. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his cold bare feet made contact with the hardwood floor.

Davy was making eggs for himself. As he prepared the eggs, he took a sip of his steaming coffee and it warmed his face. He sat down to eat the eggs. He broke the yolks and made a smiley face on his plate. He smiled back at the face.

Davy began washing his face and getting ready for the day. He brushed his teeth and thought about how much he liked it being in his brand new place that was his own. No one in his way. No one telling him what to do. He picked up a script off the table and headed out the door. He locked the door and put the keys in his pocket.

* * *

Mike had been consoling himself with that cup coffee but he was disappointed in the taste of it. He had to admit that this was better than lying in bed because he could feel the moments hurry on more quickly. Maybe if he kept doing something today would die away and be forever gone. Then he would be sleeping alone again tonight. He felt his heart breaking a little bit more at the thought.

He needed preoccupation. Mike picked up the paper and began looking at the headlines. Just as he suspected more bad news. It seemed that the world was fraught with the same agony he was experiencing. He came across and article about loneliness and all the medical problems that it could cause. He flipped the page immediately and came to movie times. That would be a good way to pass the time. He got himself ready quickly and sprinted out the door before anyone could question him.

* * *

Davy returned home almost 16 hours later. These long days were arduous and at the same time worth it. He turned off all the lights after he exited each room he passed through. He knew that certain people were against leaving lights on in the house and he developed the habit of turning them off out of respect for him. It was interesting that the respect stuck around even though that person was no longer around.

Davy picked up the book he was reading and turned the sheets down on his bed. He changed into his pajamas and took a deep breath before climbing into the cold sheets. He looked around the room that had had a different feeling this morning. The morning brought a sense of pride and accomplishment of being on his own and now at night there was a sense of loneliness. The sheets would be warmer if there were someone else in them. He shook those thoughts from his head and attempted to read the next chapter in his book. Tomorrow was going to be another long day after all. His dreams would still be there to fulfill even if he was alone.

* * *

Mike trudged home in the pouring rain. When he left the house it was a clear day, sunnier, much like his ambitions about getting out for the day. Now the weather matched his experience. He saw the movie but it wasn’t the same as any other time he had seen one. It was a happy movie and deep down in his core he was depressed. It was a romance and it made him miss Davy badly.

Mike hung up his wet coat once he got inside. He was grateful that Peter and Micky were asleep on the couch so he didn’t have to deal with them right now. He was never in the mood for them recently and this time it he was really not in the mood.

He brushed his teeth and put the cap back on. Mike made his way to his bed and lay on top of the covers. The rims of his eyes were red and stinging from fatigue and holding back tears. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the way the day had died away. It died away like himself. He used to feel half alive and now he knew that he was clinging to life by a thread. He tried to convince himself that everything would be alright, but decided that maybe he just shouldn’t think anymore tonight. He clicked off the light even though he stared at the ceiling for a long time before his mind finally shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mike!”

Mike rolled over and groaned. He looked at the clock next to him. 7 AM. Why did those two not understand the benefit of proper sleep? He was deciding about whether to pretend to sleep or just face the pair, when they came barging into the room before he even had time to think.

“Does no one knock around here anymore?” he complained.

“Thank God, you’re here! We were worried!” Micky exclaimed dramatically.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been here all night.”

“Well, you left in a hurry yesterday and no one saw you come back,” Peter explained.

“That’s because you two were passed out on the couch when I got back.”

Peter turned to Micky. “You said you had stayed up and kept watch.”

“I may have slipped into my REM cycle…”

“Why would you lie to me?”

Mike put his hands over his eyes. “Excuse me? To what do I owe this lover’s quarrel in my bedroom?”

“Ah yes,” Micky began, “we’ve come to a decision.”

“Are you getting a divorce mom and dad?” Mike deadpanned.

“Michael, Micky and I are not a couple,” Peter said confused.

“Coulda fooled me.”

“Anyway, Peter and I decided that we are going to take a trip.”

Mike sat upright and tried to hide his enthusiasm to be alone for some time. “Really? A honeymoon?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “No, we are going to visit Davy.”

Mike sank back down onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head. He felt a dip on the bed and knew without looking that it was Micky invading his personal space.

“We miss him, that’s all and we want to see how he’s doing.”

“Does he know you two are planning this?” Mike replied muffledly under the covers.

“No, we thought we would surprise him,” Peter answered. “We were wondering if you’d like to go with us.”

Mike stayed under the covers and rolled to face the wall. “He won’t want to see me.”

“Sure, he will…he may just not know it yet,” Micky offered.

“No thanks, I’m trying to move on and seeing him will not be helpful.”

“I think moving on actually requires, you know movement,” Peter said.

“I’ll pass.”

“Well, we are going to leave then later today and take the bus. Do you need anything before we go?”

Mike was holding in all the pressure and tears at the moment and didn’t feel like he could answer.

“We’ll check back before we go,” Peter motioned for Micky to follow him out the door.

Once the door closed, Mike was unable to holding back the pressure and stinging in his eyes any longer. The funny thing was nothing would come out to offer relief. Mike’s eyes were dry because there were no more tears left inside of him to cry.

* * *

Davy began tapping his hands against his knees and continued dropping his script in the process. He was nervously awaiting his turn to audition. Since he had come to New York, Davy had all kinds of lead parts in some low budget productions. Nothing that people would even recognize if they heard the name. Now that he had made a small name for himself and had plenty of practice it was time to go after something bigger. And he had his sights set on one show in particular.

Davy opened the script and looked over the passage again. “Who talks like this anyway? It’s almost impossible to read.”

“David Jones!” called out the stage hand.

Davy stood up on slightly wobbly knees and placed a hat on his head. He walked out to center stage and looked out onto the three people in the audience. “David Jones, auditioning for the part of Curly.”

The three people in the audience looked at each other funny. Davy already knew what they were thinking, ‘How is this British guy going to have a Southern accent to sound as if he belongs in Oklahoma?’ Good thing for Davy he had someone to imitate for the role.

Davy sang a sampling of a song from the show and then began reading the script along with a production assistant in the audience in his best Mike impression. He put on an immense amount of charm by tipping the cowboy hat he was wearing and donning his signature smile.

“And the best bull-dogger in seventeen counties? Me, that’s who! And looky here, I’m handsome, ain’t I?” Davy drawled.

“You certainly are,” the female production assistant blurted out. “Oops!”

Davy blushed and looked down.

“Well, I’d say we’ve heard enough from you Mr. Jones,” the producer said. “You know we are really looking for someone more well-known for this role.”

Davy shifted onstage. He was uncomfortable with basically being called an unknown.

“And you’ve blown us away. How would you like to start as the understudy for Curly?”

Davy’s face lit up. “I’d be grateful for the opportunity!”

“Fantastic! We will use you for background unless the lead is out for the performance. We will contact you when rehearsals are to begin.”

Davy thanked the production team and was on his way. He walked out of the theater into the cool sunlight of the New York fall day. He felt pride swell in his chest. This was the part he really wanted and he knew that this was an opportunity to move into that spot. As he walked back towards his apartment, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind that had been plaguing him. _Why did he want this particular role so bad?_

* * *

“Mike!”

Mike placed his forehead against the window of his bedroom in exasperation. He was watching and waiting for Peter and Micky to leave so he could mope about freely. They seemed to be taking their sweet time and now they were summoning him.

The door of the bedroom swung open. “Mike!”

“What Mick?” Mike tried to calm the frustration in his voice.

“We’ve taken so long to get ready to go that we don’t have time to walk to the Blem line. Can you drive us?”

Mike put his hand to his face. “I guess.”

“Okay, Peter and I will put our stuff in the car. Hurry!”

Mike peeled himself off his spot near the window and trudged down the stairs. “At least I’ll know they’re actually gone and won’t barge back in claiming to forget something.”

They pulled up to the bus terminal. “All ashore that’s going ashore!”

“Michael this is a bus not a boat,” Peter announced.

“Bon voyage, anyway.”

“One last chance…you sure you don’t want to come?” Peter made a last ditch effort.

“No, you guys go on ahead. I’d just drag you down.”

“Bye Mike! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Micky called over his shoulder.

“That actually should be me telling you that!” Mike called after and watched them board the bus before driving away.

Mike’s head was swimming with thoughts of Davy. He turned the radio on to drown out the nagging emptiness that accompanied the thoughts.

_“They say we’re young and we don’t know, we won’t find out until we grow…”_

Mike went to change the station quickly but decided against it. The song was a torturous reminder of Davy and yet the song didn’t sound the same now. It was more melancholy than the upbeat tune he remembered. Were these lyrics always so dismal or did he never really notice before?

Mike pulled in front of the pad as the song was ending. He turned off the radio and gripped the steering wheel. What was he doing with his life? Pining and depressed over someone that clearly didn’t want him anymore. It was ridiculous. He turned off the engine and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a ghost of his former self. This was not how he wanted to live his life and there was only one way to take his life back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your usual table, Mr. Jones?”

Davy nodded and the hostess led him to his table. Davy regularly went to a lounge after work called Remington’s. He would have a drink, listen to some music, and most nights pick up a girl to go home with. He sat down and ordered a scotch and soda from the waitress. The piano started to play a vaguely familiar tune as the entertainment for the night began to sing.

“ _Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely…”_

Davy hesitated and stared across the table at the empty chair. The waitress brought his drink and he shook his head away from the thoughts that were likely accompanying the vision of the empty chair. He took a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and felt around for a lighter. He patted down the front of his jacket and noticed that the pockets were empty. He was going to signal for the waitress to get a book of matches when he heard the click of a lighter next to him.

“I thought you quit that filthy habit, kid,” Mike said holding up the flame.

“Well, well, well, look who it is.” Davy leaned forward and lit his cigarette taking a long drag afterward. “I can quit some bad habits better than others. Speaking of you, did you come to rescue me from the bright lights and big city?”

Mike clicked the lighter shut with a snap movement and sat down in the chair across from Davy. “I didn’t know you needed rescuing.”

“I don’t.” Davy leaned back in his chair. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

“That’s obvious, but why?”

The waitress came over and brought Mike a scotch and soda too which he took a large swig of. “Can’t a guy just come visit an old friend to see how he’s doing?”

“Not without ulterior motives,” Davy ran his free hand through his hair.

“You’re looking good.”

“Don’t I always?”

Mike nodded. “New York seems to be agreeing with you.”

Davy stared Mike down as he took another generous drag of his cigarette and then flicked ash in the tray. “Why did you come here?”

Mike looked around the space and rocked his body a moment trying to come up with something to say. “I can only see that beautiful face in my dreams now and I needed to see it in person.”

“Charming,” Davy commented sarcastically. “I know you aren’t just here to stare at me. What’s the real reason? Hoping cash in on a good thing again before I realize what I’ve gotten myself into?”

“No…I was hoping we could have a conversation.”

“About what?”

“C’mon we both can admit we had it good, right?”

“You and I clearly have very different ideas of what ‘good’ means.”

“You’re going to sit there and tell me that nothing about our relationship meant something to you?”

“I didn’t say that at all,” Davy corrected. “What I am saying is that I can’t let a few moments of good cloud the massive injustice I was dealt. Every action in this world will bear a consequence.”

“You call that an injustice? It was just a misunderstanding!”

Davy rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t aware that you travelled all this way to tell me I’m wrong still.”

“This is going all wrong that’s not what I meant,” Mike put his hands over his face.

“I’m waiting…”

“Because I’ve been waiting for you every day since you’ve been gone,” Mike admitted.

“You would be waiting for a long time. There’s nothing out there for me anymore.”

“That’s not true.”

“What’s out there? Broken hearts? Are you looking to yell at me some more?”

“Okay, okay, although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong.”

“You’ll be the first? Does that imply that I’m wrong too?” Davy put out his cigarette.

“No, no that’s not how I meant it.”

“You’re having a very hard time expressing yourself today. Did you mean that you fucked up because when you think of me I am the best you've ever had?”

“Not quite but in a way yes. My ego and pride got in the way and caused you to walk out of my life.”

“And?”

“I know I'm probably too late to try and apologize…”

“Sometimes all the apologies in the world don’t make up for things. You think you can just waltz back into my life and you can sweet talk me into coming back?”

“Worth a shot,” Mike smiled.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

Mike looked down and cleared his throat. “I’ll say, this is the most confident I’ve ever seen you…which is actually saying a lot.”

“Well, confidence isn't pushing people down to get you where you want to go. And no amount of giving in to other people will give you any sense of dignity.”

Mike seemed taken aback by the statement.

“Besides, you were right about something…New York agrees with me.”

“It definitely shows.”

There was uncomfortable silence. The only sound was the back ground singing, “ _…I'm crazy for trying, and crazy for crying, and I'm crazy for loving you...”_ Davy took another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with the lighter Mike left on the table. He was smoking it quickly and scanning the crowd. Mike was watching his every move and couldn’t quite figure out what to say next. The waitress brought two new drinks, but Davy didn’t look the slight bit interested in partaking. His eyes were dead set on something behind Mike.

“Well, looky here what do we have? A pretty thing ready for me to grab,” he said grabbing a girl that walked by and putting her in his lap.

The girl giggled as she faced Davy and planted a kiss on his cheek. Mike grimaced at the display. Davy was obviously very familiar with that girl. He continued making kissy faces at the girl, which he undoubtedly knew would get under Mike’s skin since that was the reason for their blow out argument.

“What do you say I lead you around the dance floor?” Davy asked.

“Let’s go!” the girl got up and turned finally noticing Mike across from her. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were with a friend.”

“That’s alright, Veronica. Mr. Nesmith here was just leaving.”

“Actually, I thought I’d stay,” Mike stretched out and made himself comfortable.

Davy looked at Mike steely eyed. “Go ahead, darling, I’ll catch up.”

“You can’t just erase me from your life so easily,” Mike commented after she had gone.

“What’s it going to take to get you to leave me alone?”

Mike lifted up his new glass. “Come on, share one more drink with me; I don’t want to be alone at a table for two.”

Davy raised his glass. “Here's to you and your temper.” He took a large gulp of his drink and slammed the rest on the table. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

As Davy turned to walk away Mike called out, “I would take it all back.”

Davy’s body stiffened for a moment. “You better go. You shouldn’t have come here in the first place.” And abandoned Mike at the table.

Mike stared at the small amount of liquid in the bottom of his glass. He had underestimated just who he was dealing with. He took some money out of his pocket leaving it on the table and then disappearing from the club into the night.

* * *

_*knock, knock*_

“Who could possibly be coming to our door now?” Micky called from across the room.

Peter shrugged and walked to the door. “Maybe it’s free room service.”

“We’re in New York, nothing is free. Plus, we just got here.”

Peter opened the door. “Oh my God! Mike!”

Mike walked in past Peter and set a suitcase down on the floor. “Room for one more?”

Micky sat in stunned silence.

“Welp, I’ll take that as a yes,” Mike said lounging back on a bed.

“What are you doing here?” Peter exclaimed.

“That seems to be a common question tonight.”

“It isn’t that we don’t want you here or anything, it’s just…”

“Last time we saw you, you were wallowing in your own self-pity,” Micky finally chimed in.

“I figured that I couldn’t let you two navigate these mean streets alone. Who knows what kind of shenanigans you would get into?”

“I did already lose $10 dollars to a guy doing a card trick on the street,” Peter replied.

“Something tells me that’s not the only reason…” Micky trailed off.

“Of course it isn’t Micky! This is a grand romantic gesture,” Peter said eagerly.

“I don’t know how romantic some people found it,” Mike stared at the ceiling.

“What?!? You’ve seen him already?” Micky practically shouted.

“How did you get here before us?” Peter asked.

“I drove the Monkeemobile. A bus makes a ton of stops and I didn’t have to do that.”

“Peter, you are steering the conversation in the completely wrong direction as usual. What happened with Davy?” Micky was on the edge of his seat.

“He wasn’t exactly thrilled to see me.”

“Maybe he just needs some time to process things. I’m sure you caught him by surprise,” Peter proposed.

“I don’t know about that, he told me I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Sure he’s gonna say that at first, until he realizes how much he’s missed you and wants to be with you,” Micky rallied.

“I’m glad you two are so optimistic. I’m starting to think he’s right and I should have never come out here.”

“Just give him some time. Micky and I need to go see him tomorrow and we will check things out.”

“Don’t you two go ruining your time to visit on account of me. I’ve made my bed and now I’ve got to lie in it.”

“About that Mike…that’s my bed,” Micky said jumping on top of Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

Davy was trying to straighten up his apartment but his head was spinning. How dare Mike come all the way out here and mess things up for him? Everything was going great until he had to show his face again and jumble up Davy’s emotions. Davy had to keep reminding himself that he was happy now and there was no way that he was going to let Mike back in and jeopardize things for him.

A knock at the door startled Davy out of his thoughts and slamming around the dishes in his sink.

“This better not be who I think it is?” he muttered under his breath as he wiped his hands.

He walked to the door with steam practically coming out of his ears. Davy opened the door, “It thought I made myself perfectly clear…Micky and Peter?”

The two friends on the other side of the door had shocked looks on their faces from being berated as soon as the door was opened.

“Is this not a good time?” Peter asked meekly.

“I’m sorry; I thought you were…Never mind! Get in here you two,” Davy embraced both guys as soon as they entered the apartment. “What brings you out here?”

“We thought we would surprise you with a visit. We’ve really been missing you,” Micky answered.

“Well, you two are a sight for sore eyes. I’ve missed the both of you too.”

“Just us?” Peter made the leap as him and Micky sat down on the couch.

Davy froze for a moment. “I know you brought him with too.”

“That’s the thing, we didn’t bring him. He came on his own,” Micky explained.

“With his own agenda,” Davy rolled his eyes.

“You’ve gotta admit that means something that a guy is willing to travel across…”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Davy interrupted Peter abruptly.

There was silence for quite some time before Micky broke it. “So what is life like in the Big Apple?”

“Things are going very well. I’m an understudy in a large production and I’ve been in many smaller shows.”

“That sounds great,” Peter said.

“Yeah, I feel like I’m really making a name for myself out here.”

“Sounds like more success than you ever experienced slumming it with us,” Micky joked.

Davy laughed. “That’s for sure. What have you all been up to?”

Peter cleared his throat because he was afraid of bringing up Mike again. “We haven’t worked at all on music since you left.”

“Why not? Surely, you all can get on fine without me.”

“It isn’t so much that as…” Micky sighed, “Someone has not been motivated to do much of anything since you left.”

Davy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about that, fellas.”

“Hey, it isn’t your fault at all,” Peter assured and tried to change the subject. “So, sounds like you’re a big time Broadway star now.”

“Far from it! But I am working my way up. Say how would you guys like to come to my show tonight? It just a small little show, but it is very good.”

“Oh can we?! That would be great!” Micky exclaimed.

“Fantastic! I’ll leave you two tickets at will call.”

Peter shifted around uncomfortably. “I don’t want to intrude on the generosity…”

“What is it?”

“There are three of us and I’m sure Mike…”

Davy set his jaw and tried to maintain his composure. “I’ll leave you TWO tickets at will call.”

Micky drummed his hands on his knees. “Well, I think it’s about time we headed out. Don’t want to over stay our welcome. The TWO of us will see you tonight.”

Micky and Peter headed out the door leaving a tense Davy still reeling on the couch. Was he too harsh with them? Perhaps. But there was no way he was allowing Mike to still pop into his life whenever he wanted to like nothing ever happened. He was going to stick to his guns and maybe then they would all finally get the picture. This was Davy’s new life and he was not going to let anyone ruin it for him.

* * *

“This is a bad idea you guys,” Mike said.

“Nonsense! He probably had a change of heart. I just know it,” Peter patted Mike on the back.

“And if he didn’t then…you can…go back to the room?” Micky offered.

“I don’t know why you insisted I come. He made it very clear that I am not welcome in his new life.”

Peter approached the ticket window. “Hi, we had some tickets left up here by Davy Jones under either Tork or Dolenz.”

The ticket vendor passed an envelope through the partition. Peter walked away and opened it excitedly. He pulled out two tickets. Peter’s shoulders went slack and his spirit deflated.

“I was sure he would change his mind.”

“Don’t worry about it! You two go and enjoy yourselves. Let me know how it was when you come back.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Micky asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Mike jammed his hands into his pockets and walked back in the direction they had come from.

* * *

Davy was beaming from ear to ear. This performance had gone better than any other that he had done. It made him even more pleased that he could see Micky and Peter were in the audience. It meant the world to him that his friends were supportive of his new venture even if that meant the possible demise of theirs. It made him feel a longing within him that he quickly brushed aside.

Davy exited out the stage door into the alley. He turned to head towards his regular haunt and noticed a figure leaned up against the brick wall. It was dark out but Davy knew exactly who it was.

“Unbelievable! You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day, you know that?”

“Nice to see you too,” Mike ignored the hostility. “Heard your performance was stunning tonight.”

“Well you know what they say; there are two types of people in the world, entertainers and spectators. I’m a put on a show kind of guy and don’t like taking a backseat to things.”

“I recall you liking it in the backseat,” Mike began to walk closer.

“Don’t come over here,” Davy put his hand out. “I think this is where we part ways. I’m not interested in whatever it is that you have concocted in your mind.”

Davy turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. All of a sudden, he was blocked. Mike had gotten next to him and put his arm out blocking Davy’s path in the narrow alley.

“Can’t you take a hint?” Davy tried to break through Mike’s arm.

“The way I see it, you were wrong about something.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There are two types of other guys out there…ones that can hang out with me and ones that are scared.”

“I’m not scared, I just know better,” Davy ducked under Mike’s arm and went to walk away. “Why don’t you just…”

Mike grabbed Davy and spun him back around pinning his back against the wall. Mike put his arms on either side of the wall making escape impossible and pressed his lips into Davy’s.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, it’s just I’m constantly on the cusp wanting to kiss you. I have a feeling you feel the same?”

“Keep your feelings to yourself!” Davy tried to push Mike away and ended up with his back closer to the wall.

“What would it take for you to take me home with you tonight?” Mike whispered in Davy’s ear.

“Are you crazy?”

“Only for what you have to offer,” Mike licked his lips.

Davy raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mike we’re back! We brought you a big pretzel!” Micky called as he put the key in the hotel room door.

“I still feel so bad that he couldn’t come,” Peter whispered.

“Don’t worry, the pretzel will fix everything. The salt from the pretzel will mix well with the saltiness from his tears.”

Micky flung the door open and there was no Mike on the beds or the chairs. The bathroom door was open and there was no sign of him in there either.

“Huh? No Mike…Maybe he’s been abducted by aliens!” Micky yelled.

“Quiet, Mick!” Peter scolded. “Something tells me he never came back here.”

“That’s what I said all…mmph!”

Peter covered Micky’s mouth with his hand. “No, I think he’s trying to see Davy again.”

Micky licked Peter’s hand and Peter wiped it off vigorously on Micky’s shirt. “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

Peter nodded. “It sounds like someone is going to get hurt tonight.”

“Probably both of them and there’s nothing we can do. Someone is bound to get their heart broken.”

“Let’s be prepared to pick up the pieces when he comes back.”

“You are missing the silver lining here, Peter…Want to share this big pretzel with me?”

* * *

Davy rushed to put his key in the lock of his apartment. There was a sense of urgency to get inside and he was feeling the pressure bulging in his pants. Mike wasn’t helping the situation by running his fingers up and down Davy’s body and breathing on the back of his neck sensually. It was a wonder that Davy could contain any semblance of concentration. The door finally opened and Davy shoved Mike inside kicking the door closed behind them.

Davy pounced on Mike and smashed their lips together throwing his arms around Mike’s neck. Mike was holding onto Davy to keep their bodies as close as possible. They were hungry for this moment and had been waiting for it for months. They were ravaging each other’s mouths without coming up for air.

When they did breathe and part for a moment they were getting ready for the next step. Both of them were fumbling to take their coats and shirts off and eyeing each other’s bodies as they did so. Mike was licking his lips as he saw Davy’s tan muscular chest come into view. Once the shirts were off, all bets were off. Davy pushed Mike down on the couch and sat on top of his legs undoing Mike’s belt. There was a look of fiery passion in his eyes.

“Are you sure you-“

Davy interrupted Mike’s question by sticking his tongue in his mouth and exploring the inside. Davy pulled away with look of satisfaction and Mike looked bewildered.

“Alright then.”

“Stop talking,” Davy breathed as he began trailing his lips on Mike’s neck.

Mike trailed his fingers along Davy’s back and spine which caused him to tremble with pleasure. Davy began to moan and was having difficulty keeping up with the pace he had set; it was difficult to concentrate. While Davy was distracted, Mike flipped Davy to swap their positions. Mike sprawled his body on top of Davy’s and pinned Davy’s arms over his head by interlacing their fingers. Mike dove in for another intense kiss that felt like it lasted a lifetime. Their lips parted…

“Any last words, Jones?”

Davy had a devilish glint in his eye. “Don’t be gentle.”

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning and it took him some time to realize where he was. Once he remembered he was in Davy’s apartment and what had transpired the night before, he got a fiery feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rolled over to grab Davy and noticed that the space beside him was empty. Mike sat up and listened to detect any sounds of movement, but there were none.

Mike put his clothes on and sauntered into the living room still riding high on that post sex energy. He looked around and there was still no sign of Davy. He saw a piece of paper on a table and read it.

_“Mike,_

_I had to go to rehearsal. See yourself out.”_

That was it? Short and to the point. As well as a bit cold, if Mike was reading it right. He thought the night had been special. That this was a peace offering to start moving forward; in what way wasn’t clear but it had to be something. Didn’t it? Mike scratched his head and took the note with him. He needed another opinion.

* * *

Davy looked at himself in the mirror of the dressing room. He was disgusted with himself. What had he been thinking sleeping with Mike last night? That was the last thing that was supposed to happen. He had made such strides in moving on and starting his own life. He could feel the shame practically radiating off his body.

Davy knew what the reasoning was though deep down inside. He needed that male companionship; no he needed Mike’s companionship. Sure he picked up girls all the time for the night, but it wasn’t the same. Being with a girl and being with Mike were completely different. And Mike had looked so good last night. He shuddered the thought out of his mind and vowed to continue to stay away. This whole Mike coming unannounced had thrown him through a loop and he wasn’t thinking clearly. He needed to get back to the way things were before Mike showed up and lit his cigarette and passion.

Davy needed to get Mike off his mind right now. He looked beyond himself in the mirror and saw the small brunette that had been eyeing him all day. She was cute and it was obvious that she was checking out his ass while he was looking in the mirror. She was for sure going to be a good distraction.

“Hi,” Davy approached and slathered on the charm, “I’m David.”

The girl blushed. “I know who you are! I’m Anna.”

“Anna, that’s a beautiful name…I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been looking my way today.”

Anna blushed harder. “You noticed that! I’m embarrassed!”

Davy touched her cheek with his fingertips and trailed them down her neck a bit. “Don’t be.”

Anna let out a breathy moan. “You are by far the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Would you like to see something even sexier?”

Anna nodded and took his hand as they headed for a closet. Davy peeked around to see if anyone was looking and ushered them inside, quietly closing the door behind them.

* * *

Mike quietly crept into the hotel room hoping the Micky and Peter wouldn’t be awake. No such luck.

“Michael!” Peter exclaimed.

“Walk of shame, huh buddy?” Micky said looking Mike over.

“What are you talking about?”

“Same clothes from last night, disheveled hair, a look on your face that says ‘I’m proud and ashamed’ all at once.”

“Okay Mick, I guess you caught me,” Mike collapsed onto an empty bed.

“What happened exactly?” Peter asked.

“Peter! I don’t want to know all the sordid details!” Micky put his hands on his ears.

“Relax, I wouldn’t tell you two any details about that.”

“How did this even happen?” Peter pressed.

“I waited for Davy in the alley after the show…”

“Sounds romantic,” Micky interrupted.

“…and he was rebuffing my attempts to talk. I was just trying to get his attention. One thing led to another, I couldn’t help myself he’s so…”

“Spare me your descriptions,” Micky wailed.

“Anyway, I stayed the night, but I woke up to this,” Mike handed the brisk note to Peter.

Peter read through it before handing it to Micky. “What do you make of it?”

“I don’t know! It doesn’t sound good does it?”

“What do you mean? Sounds fine to me,” Micky answered.

“How do you figure?”

“It’s obvious, Davy was so enthralled in the…” Micky grimaced and cleared his throat, “…throes of passion with you, that he overslept. He was in a hurry and scrawled a quick note.”

“I don’t think that’s it…” Peter attempted to soften the blow.

”Sure it is!”

“What if it isn’t?” Mike questioned. “You’d think if he wanted me to be around that he would have had me stay and not ask me to get out. I don’t know what to make of last night and the situation then.”

“Listen, I’m positive that Davy was thrown by seeing you so suddenly and then was trying to hide his true feelings. He couldn’t anymore so he...”

“Banged my drum,” Mike said nonchalantly.

Micky covered his ears again. “Don’t use the name of drums in such vulgarity!”

“We weren’t there so we aren’t a very good judge of things, Mike. What do you think?” Peter asked.

Mike pulled his hat over his eyes. “I’m confused, that’s what I think.”

“Okay, I’ve got a brilliant idea…”

“Speaking of confusion,” Peter rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing confusing about this plan. Peter and I will go visit Davy again and subtly try to get the scoop. It will save you the awkward interaction.”

“I don’t know this is a delicate subject. It isn’t something to play around with. Feelings could be at stake,” Peter stated.

“Actually…can’t believe I’m saying this…I think it’s a good idea,” Mike sat up. “It would be helpful if you guys could give me a little insight and talk me up a bit.”

“Consider it done, pal.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Peter said warily shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Davy walked the stairs of his apartment building. He had already slept with one girl today to forget about Mike and he wasn’t about the go to the club and pick up another one. These trysts weren’t actually helping; they were making the shame build up even more. And what was worse this time was that he was going to have to keep seeing this girl during rehearsals. Usually he could avoid the girls he met at the club or in most cases never saw them around again. He was desperate and not thinking clearly and was now in way over his head. He didn’t even want to think of what may happen with this moving forward.

Davy rounded the corner to his apartment and saw two figures sitting on opposite sides of his door. “I don’t remember ordering gargoyles to decorate my door.”

“Free of charge! I think they sent you the rejects,” Micky said standing up.

“I hope we aren’t imposing,” Peter apologized, “We didn’t get to see you after the show yesterday and wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Not an imposition at all,” Davy said waving them inside after unlocking the door. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Oh you know 2 hours isn’t so bad…” Micky answered.

“Why would you wait here for 2 hours?” Davy asked suspiciously.

“We didn’t want to miss you,” Peter half-lied.

“Uh-huh,” Davy said walking into the kitchen and starting a kettle for tea.

Peter gave Micky a glare and mouthed ‘follow my lead.’ Micky put his hands up in surrender. Davy came back and eyed them curiously when as he handed them their mugs.

“So, you were fantastic in the show yesterday, right Mick?”

Micky nodded vigorously and didn’t speak a word. Davy stared at him questioningly.

“The way you spoke it was so eloquent and the movement was graceful, and…”

“Okay, you don’t have to do this,” Davy interrupted.

“Do what?” Peter played dumb.

Micky lifted his palms up and shrugged.

“It is pretty obvious that you didn’t come here to give me accolades on my performance.”

“What? That’s…how did you know?”

“Why would you wait outside my door so long to talk to me late at night? And why is Micky not allowed to speak? And it happens to coincide with a certain someone being here last night.”

“Who was here last night? We don’t know who was here last night? Was it the pope?” Micky spewed out without taking a breath.

“That’s why you aren’t allowed to talk,” Peter face palmed.

“What do you two actually want?”

“We want to talk about you and Mike,” Peter answered.

“Well, of course you do! What about us?”

“We know that he stayed here last night and that you two…you know,” Micky almost gagged.

“Good news travels fast,” Davy commented sarcastically.

“So what does this all mean?” Peter wondered.

“It means that I’m sexually frustrated and needed some release.”

“Ew,” Micky looked away.

“I’m glad that you all can be up to date on my sexual prowess. Do you need any more insight? I did shag a girl at rehearsal today if you needed to know.”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re sexually frustrated to me then,” Micky remarked.

“I don’t need permission to have my cake and eat it too.”

“So that’s it then? You have your way with Mike and then kick him out in the morning?”

“Is that what he told you happened? Did he forget to mention that he stalked me behind the theater? And then when I wasn’t returning his attention the way he wanted he cornered me against the wall,” Davy lit a cigarette and began smoking nervously.

“He threw himself on you?”

“I’m not gonna say I didn’t get off on it, I mean that’s why I brought him back here. But he wasn’t going to take no for an answer so why not feed my carnal urges.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Micky held his stomach.

“So the note the next morning was a brush off?”

“Yeah, I was done with him. I don’t want anything else to do with him,” Davy waved his hand.

“That’s harsh,” Peter observed.

“Well, he was harsh to me when I was his boyfriend so I don’t feel like it is unjustified at all.”

Micky and Peter stared at Davy in silence as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

“Plus it wouldn’t work now anyway. We’re across the country from each other.”

“We thought…”

“I know what you probably thought about me coming back and everything being the same again, but that isn’t the case.”

“What are we supposed to tell him then?” Peter asked.

“Why do you need to tell him anything? He knows what he did, I’m sure he’s good with the pounding I gave him.”

“No more euphemisms for what happened last night, please,” Micky clutched his stomach tighter.

“Why do you think Mike came out here to begin with?”

“To remind me what I’m missing, toxic people love to rub that in.”

“He wasn’t even going to come out here and he changed his mind. He’s been depressed every day since you’ve been gone, hoping that you would come back. I’m positive that he came to get you. Win you back,” Peter professed.

Davy sat for a moment mulling things over in his mind. “He’s far too late for something like that. I moved on from him faster than he sabotaged the relationship.”

“But what about…” Micky began.

“I’m over him and on with my life, that’s what you can tell him,” Davy stated getting up and heading to open the door.

Peter and Micky stood up. It was clear that they had overstayed their welcome. There was nothing said between the three as they exited and Davy shut the door. Micky and Peter slumped against the wall outside the apartment defeated.

“We misjudged who we were dealing with. He’s as stubborn as the person he’s being stubborn about,” Micky commented.

“I know the pain of things eating away at him. Why else would he be sleeping around so much and become so agitated that we mention Mike.”

Davy was pressing his ear against the door and heard every word they said. He turned around, pressed his back against the door, and slowly slid to the floor. Everything had been so much easier a few days before. His mind started playing back a thousand memories and thinking about everything that he had been through with Mike. His eyes felt misty and he quickly willed the tears back in. Maybe he had been going back too much lately. It was time to move forward and the sooner, the better.

* * *

Mike sat in a chair in the room nervously. His fingernails were chewed down to the bit. Micky and Peter had been gone an awfully long time and who knew if it was for good reasons or bad.

Lately, all that was on his mind was how he didn’t show Davy what he had wanted all along. Of all the things he felt but never really showed, and perhaps the worst was that he ever let Davy go and walk out that door. Mike wanted Davy to just come back to him and things could be like they were before the fights, before he left. Mike wished he could take it all back now. All this time they had been so far away from each other, but Mike was determined to get back to the way things were and he didn’t care how far he had to go. Mike hoped that Davy was seeing all the sacrifices he was making to keep Davy from walking out of his life again.

The door knob turned and Mike sat on the edge of his seat. He watched a very deflated looking Micky and Peter enter. He could already tell that the news wasn’t going to be in his favor.

“Hey buddy,” Micky tried to sound normal, but ended up sounding like he was talking to a hurt animal.

Mike sighed. “Not good news, I’m guessing.”

Peter shook his head.

“Well, thanks for trying. I guess I’m gonna have to put in more work. I don’t care what lengths I have to go to,” Mike stood up and walked towards the door.

Peter grabbed his arm gently and pulled him back. “What are you planning on doing?”

Mike shrugged. “I don’t know I guess I’ll figure it out when I get there. Another romantic gesture, maybe?”

Micky stepped in. “Mike, I don’t think that’s going to work…”

“What Mr. Brilliant Idea has another plan,” Mike said started to get annoyed.

“It isn’t that…”

“Then what is it?” Mike yelled.

“Davy said he’s over you and on with his life,” Peter blurted out.

Mike stood still looking blankly at both Peter and Micky. His body went slack. This only lasted what felt like seconds before Mike’s body stiffened back up and rage appeared to infiltrate his stare.

“What the fuck does he want from me?” Mike shouted. “Does he want me to get on my knees and pick up all the broken pieces and beg for forgiveness?”

“I want to make a joke about being on his knees, but this seems serious,” Micky whispered to Peter.

“He has another thing coming if he thinks…” Mike stormed towards the door and walked out slamming it shut.

“If he thinks what?” Micky called after.

“Whatever he thinks, I have a feeling Mike is about to go over there and tell him how it’s wrong.”

* * *

Davy put the script down he had been reading and rubbed his eyes. After Peter and Micky left, he felt so keyed up with energy that he couldn’t sleep…or keep his mind off Mike. So he decided to look at the stack of play scripts that had been sent to his apartment for review. In his mind he could focus on that instead of the regret over many things that he was feeling. Regret over sleeping with Mike, regret about being with him at all, and worst of all regret for leaving.

Davy looked at his watch and put his head in his hands, trying to decide what the best course of action would be for him at this time of night. Avoidance or sleep. A new option appeared with a loud knock on his door. Davy stared at the door surprised even though he was positive who was on the other side.

Davy opened the door without checking to see who was there. “Nesmith, what are you doing here?”

“I’m sure you know what I’m doing here!” Mike entered pushing passed Davy.

“Won’t you come in,” Davy responded sarcastically shutting the door.

Mike turned around and glared. “I hate this new attitude you’ve developed out here! You’re a smug asshole.”

“I guess nothing has changed with your attitude. You’re still telling me you love me one day and cutting me down the next.”

Mike was flustered with anger and didn’t say anything.

“I suppose I know why you’re here. You send our friends over here to do your bidding and then aren’t satisfied with the answer,” Davy stepped away from the door and sat down. “You shouldn’t be surprised though, I made it perfectly clear to you that I wouldn’t be putting myself through that again.”

“You’re the one that walked away from everything we had!”

“Oh that’s right,” Davy nodded, “I’ve noticed that you’ve been playing the victim now. But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame, because you dug your own grave.”

“You were just looking for a reason to leave and live out your so-called potential in New York. That little fight was just an excuse.”

“Wow, did you ever notice that you need to belittle me and my life so that you can feel better?”

“That’s not what I do,” Mike gritted his teeth.

“Sure seems that way.”

There was silence in the room. The next move was a make it or break it move. Who was going to come out on top and win in the end? It was clear neither knew how to approach the conversation now. There was a question plaguing Mike’s mind.

“Then why sleep with me, if I’m so terrible?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a whore.”

Mike’s eyes widened as his face took on a look of shock.

“Yes, I remember what you said that night. It’s hard to forget,” Davy lit a cigarette. “I believe that in your mind I’m bulletproof. I’m not.”

“Davy…”

“It’s fine because when I was down on the ground picking up the pieces, I could finally see who you really were.”

“Who am I then?”

“You’re insecure. You have to put me down so that you can be the dominant one. You want to be the only thing on my mind so you have to brush off everything else hopes, dreams, ambition.”

Mike looked hurt.

“I got news for you though, I’m an alpha too and there’s no way anyone is pushing me around.”

“I wasn’t trying to push you around…I was trying to love you.”

“You have an odd way of showing it.”

Mike got nearer to Davy and tried to touch Davy’s cheek. Davy recoiled and walked towards the door.

“Wait!”

Davy stopped before he opened the door and crossed his arms. “I’m listening.”

“This can’t be over tonight. I just need another chance to make things right between us.”

“You’ve had enough chances and ones I wasn’t even willing to give you.”

Mike walked towards the door to leave and stopped right in front on Davy and did the thing he said he wasn’t going to do. Got on his knees.

“I won’t go home without you.”

Davy’s initial look of pity turned into anger quickly. “Then you better get your own place and get comfortable because you’re not leaving then,” Davy answered quietly.

Mike’s head dropped and he stood up and let himself out.


	7. Chapter 7

Davy berated himself as he walked into his usual haunt. That night’s performance hadn’t gone so well. It wasn’t terrible and he was sure that no one else had really caught the flubbed lines, delayed reaction to cues, or blank stares. He was his own worst critic though and he knew that this whole Mike situation was the reason for his clouded mind.

Davy got seated at his usual table and it was time to drown his thoughts with his two favorite forms of avoidance. Alcohol and women. He downed his first drink that the waitress automatically brought him and signaled her for another. He may get too drunk to even get someone home and honestly that was fine with him. Whatever was going to make Davy forget his sorrows was a win in his eyes.

Davy gulped his new drink and it burned all the way down. He turned his attention to the small stage where the entertainment of the night was being introduced.

“Remington’s is pleased to announce that this evening’s entertainment is a new act! Please welcome Michael Blessing!”

“Michael pfft,” Davy rolled his eyes. “That’s an unfortunate name.”

“I want to play something I recently wrote…”

Davy wasn’t paying attention and tuned out whatever announcement this guy was making. He turned away and tapped his fingers on the table. He was scouring the room for a potential sexual partner and was coming up empty. The club was looking sparse that night and the people that were there appeared to be coupled already. A tinge of sadness radiated in Davy’s chest which he swiftly buried away with everything else.

“ _Don't call on me  
When you're feelin' footloose  
And fancy free,  
You've done that before,  
And like a fool I  
Came back for more…”_

Davy’s head jerked towards the stage at the familiar voice. Sure enough there was Mike, singing a song that Davy knew was written about him.

_“It's all over now  
I've finally seen my way  
I need you no more  
Not now or any other day…”_

Davy was a cocktail of emotions. He was irritated that Mike was here, because the intentions behind him being there were abundantly clear. He felt guilty about the seemingly harsh lyrics about Mike being used by Davy recently. He was saddened by being alone and a small part of him was longing for that companionship. The song ended and Mike stared right at Davy who was frozen in place. If there was something he had even thought of doing at the moment he was paralyzed to move.

Mike looked down at his guitar and began to strum a familiar tune:

“ _In a long and involved conversation with myself  
I saw a precious thing come into view  
When I poured through the files taken off my mental shelf  
I dusted off some memories of you…”_

Davy was enamored by the playing. It was like he had tunnel vision. It took him back to that day. Their birthday, when Mike bore his soul through song to show Davy just what he meant to him. Only to shatter everything two months later with jealousy.

_“It's amazing how time can so softly change your ways  
And make you look at things that can't be seen  
How the years that roll by can start you listening  
Not just to what they say, but what they mean…”_

Davy straightened up to shake himself out of the trance the song seemed to have him in. It was Mike’s fault that they couldn’t be together anymore. He was the cause to all of this. It wasn’t Davy’s actions as the first song suggested. Mike was trying to guilt trip Davy into coming back with emotion filled songs. It wasn’t going to work. Davy got up and marched towards the stage as Mike finished. Mike had a hopeful look in his eyes as Davy approached which was crushed by the drink Davy threw in it.

“What do you think you’re doing? I thought I made it perfectly clear that this isn’t going to happen,” Davy whispered sternly.

Mike’s eyes turned downcast as he wiped his face on his shirt. “I had to do something.”

“You’re making a scene here to profess your love!”

“Actually, you’re the one making the scene being up here. I’m just the guy innocently providing entertainment.”

Davy paused and looked around as the few patrons present waited for the music to continue. He knew that no one had heard them and felt embarrassed anyway since he threw the drink. “That’s enough Mike, okay? Just leave me alone!”

“I can’t just stop loving you…You’re the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

Davy looked Mike dead in the eyes. “That’s where you’re wrong, Mate. I don’t belong to anyone.”

Davy walked back to his table to leave money and then headed for the door. Mike still had a job to do and began strumming again.

“ _Tell me,  
Just one more time the reasons why you must leave,  
Tell me once more why you're sure you don't need me,  
Tell me again but, don't think that you'll convince me…”_

Davy turned back to look at Mike, who he could tell was hurt by the sound of his voice. Davy stared for a few moments before leaving.

* * *

“What kind of person rebuffs that act of affection?” Micky wondered aloud.

“The kind of person that has stated multiple times that they don’t want to be pursued anymore,” Peter replied.

“I still think Davy’s lying to himself though.”

“You have to know when enough is enough.”

“Will you two stop! You know that I can hear you, right?” Mike pulled off the pillow that was over his face.

“Oh Mike, there you are! I was beginning to think you disappeared!” Micky teased.

“I’d like to make you disappear,” Mike groaned putting the pillow back on his face.

“Not possible, I’m too big of a force to be reckoned with.”

“Mike, are you sure you don’t want us to go cash in our bus tickets and ride back with you,” Peter asked.

“No, I’d rather be alone.”

“You aren’t going to drive off a cliff are you?” Micky inquired.

“Only if I had to deal with you all the way back.”

“You can’t afford to lose someone else…Ouch! Peter why did you hit me?” Micky rubbed his shoulder.

“What time are you guys leaving? Not that I’m not enjoying the company,” Mike said sarcastically.

“The bus leaves in a half hour. I thought about stopping by to say good bye to Davy since the bus station is nearby, but I don’t know if he’ll want to see us,” Peter answered.

“I think you should. You never know when and if you’ll get to see him again.”

“That’s pessimistic.”

“Well, Mick that’s the state my mind is in nowadays.”

Mike got up and grabbed his stuff. “I’ll drop you all off to save time.”

“Are you going to say goodbye?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve finally got the message. Davy doesn’t want to be around me anymore.”

“Won’t you regret not saying goodbye?”

“Of all the things I regret, following his wishes will not be one of them. I’ll drop you off and then start the long trek home.”

* * *

Davy felt more at ease to breathe. Peter and Micky had just dropped by to say their goodbyes and informed him that Mike had already left. There was no more talk of the relationship that had been a thorn in his side this past week. It was just friends sharing a moment to recognize that they missed each other and enjoyed seeing each other for the little time they had; hidden agenda or not. Davy was sad to see them go and relieved that this chapter was closed. Hopefully, the Mike chapter was closed permanently. Davy allowed himself to relax the tension that was familiarly being held in his body.

As he looked around his apartment, he noticed something on the table. Micky’s pocket sized idea notepad. Davy flipped through and noticed all the sloppy drawings and incomprehensible scribbles. He was sure that Micky would notice it was gone. He would have to mail it back to him at some point. There was a light knock on the door. No doubt Micky was coming back for the notepad. So Davy walked over to answer it.

”I knew you’d be back for…Mike?”

Mike stood somberly outside the door. “I drove for 15 minutes and realized that I couldn’t leave things between us. Not like this. Can I come in?”

Davy didn’t know what to do and just leaned against the door jamb for support.

“I won’t be long, I promise.”

Davy then nodded and moved so Mike could come in. They sat on opposite ends of the couch and Mike’s head looked down as he was trying to will the words he practiced on the way back to come out.

“I need to apologize for forcing myself into your life when you clearly didn’t want me here,” Mike began. “It was wrong of me. I guess I just wanted to fix everything so badly that I was aggressive about it.”

Davy nodded not having any words to share at the moment.

“I always flashback to everything that we’ve been through and I have a difficult time forgiving myself for it. I thought if we could reconcile then I could live with myself again,” Mike sighed. “I suppose the fact that I tried means something to me, even if it wasn’t completely right. I thought I had you all figured out since you were everything I wanted but I’m afraid that wasn’t the case.”

“I can understand putting the effort into something that’s important to you.”

Mike smiled at the reassurance. “Thanks.” He paused for a bit before asking what was on his heart. “Are you happy?”

Davy was taken aback by the question. “I mean…yeah. I’ve been doing well for myself out here. I’ve got my performances and all the jobs lined up.”

Mike nodded. “Good for you. That’s all I ever want for you.”

There was a familiar silence. Davy could tell Mike had more to say and it was taking time for him to get it out. For some reason, Davy felt patience and wanted to hear what Mike had to say.

“It’s difficult to think I’ll be wasting another significant amount of time without you. It will not be easy, time is a cruel concept. I know when I hear Micky and Peter mention you it will tear me up inside because my heart breaks a tiny bit every time I hear your name.”

“It will get easier, trust me.”

“I’m sure it will. I understand that I’ve alienated myself from your life and that’s something I’m going to have to live with. I will still love you though…always.”

Davy looked away and then stared at Mike’s eyes questioningly.

“Even in my darkest nights, I would never turn back time. I will take it all; the love and the pain because if I didn’t have that it would mean that I never got the chance to be in love with you. And maybe I’ll forget some things, but I won’t forget how you’ve made me feel.”

Davy didn’t respond because if he did the tears would begin flowing.

“I’d better be going I guess. California is like a lifetime away.”

Mike stood and walked towards the door and Davy slowly followed still not able to speak. Mike paused before he got there.

“Do you remember that day in the car?”

Davy nodded.

“I think that’s one of the first times I let myself be fully free and look at you as being in love with you…Every time I look at you it’s like that first time.”

Mike touched Davy’s cheek and this time Davy didn’t move away.

“Please call me, only if you are coming home.”


End file.
